watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Leo
The Sumitzu Auto Leo is a four-door sedan that appears in Watch Dogs. Design The Leo is designed in the style of many mid-range German sedans. The front end, particularly the grille, headlights and front bumper, closely resembles the . The main body area is reminiscent of the . The rear face of this car is evidently based on the . However, due to its described "Japanese" origins, the overall car can be described as Watch Dogs' interpretation of the or a . The front end of this vehicle draws from European influences and has been designed with luxurious intent; it has a large central front grille, comprised of horizontal chrome strips and chrome edges, in the centre is a large manufacturer logo. The headlights on either side are curved in shape, with the bottom edges coinciding with the bottom edge of the grille. The headlights feature two main circular lamps and indicator lamp further from the centre, running along the lower edge of the headlight unit is a strip of LED lights. The front bumper of the car features three shallow vents close to the bottom edge of the bumper, one for each third of the car's width. The main body is made up from elegant and smooth curves, not just along the lower body area, but also the greenhouse area of the car, creating a smooth overall profile. The main body line that separates the upper body from the lower body is a convex curve that runs from just behind the peak of the front wheel-arch to the top of the rear lights. The side windows of the car are lined with chrome trim, the of the car are also finished in chrome. Some examples of the car feature a panoramic sunroof, occupying the entire roof area, in a similar fashion that featured on the CLA-class. The car features ten-spoke alloy wheels, wrapped in medium profile tyres. The rear of this car is fairly simple; it is made up of an impressed registration plate area whose edges are parallel to the inner edges of the rear lights. The rear lights are mainly clear coloured, and outlined by a red area. There is also a brake light strip mounted centrally, inside, just beneath the top edge of the rear windscreen. The rear bumper has an area on the lower edge which is filled with black plastic and houses two ovular exhaust tips; one on either side. Performance The Leo has low top speed, but has good acceleration and good handling. The car is not very resistant, but is still able to manage a few collisions before it is completely damaged. Overview |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = |Acceleration time = N/A |Engine = V8 (In-game model) V10 (Cover) |Drivetrain = Front engine, front wheel drive |Gears = 5 }} Gallery Capture Executive Sedan_2.PNG|Rear view of the car Locations *Can be seen driven and/or parked in The Loop, Mad Mile, and Brandon Docks district. *Available in the Car On Demand, for free. Trivia *This vehicle has the capacity to seat five people, and has three separate headrests in the second row of seats. *The Leo is very inaccurately described as "a Japanese import", even though the car is very clearly designed after European, if not specifically, German designs. **However, the developers may be suggesting the car is Japanese built and German designed, as the car's manufacturer logo is not the same as the ones found on other Japanese inspired cars, such as the Kigan AWD. Navigation Category:Budget Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs